Talk:She's Better Now/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130112045142
Okay guys, I have this really good theory explaining a few things, just read: Okay, maybe Aria really is the Big A/Main A. Aside from the laundry list of clues, it would actually make a lot of sense in regards to the connection between A and Lucas. First off, Mona probably joined the A-Team when it was first created to torture Alison. I'm sure Mona had a personality disorder. After, Ali died and Mona befriended Hanna, she decided to abandon her links with the A-Team. However, after Aria returned, she knew Ali's body would be found, so she decided to start round two of the A game; this time with the liars themselves. This would explain why Aria got little torment from A. Aria, as the Main/Big A, told Mona to start working for her again. Mona refused, as she wanted to put that behind her, and the therapy with Dr. Sullivan started to change her view on things. Aria threatend her, so Mona had no choice but to join again. Then, as we all remember, in late season 2, Mona started getting targeted from A. Maybe those texts were actually genuine? Maybe Mona was once again starting to rebel, and those A threats were Aria's method to put Mona back in place. This explains why in Breaking the Code, Mona looked worried when she recieved that A note on the apple eventhough no one was watching her. Then, around the season 2 , Aria and her team threatened Lucas and Jenna to also join. Maybe Aria was behind the burning house that almost killed Jenna. Once again, this was Aria's method of putting Jenna back into her place. So in the season 2 finale, Jenna and Lucas decided to plot together to expose A to the liars while Mona was now being forced by Aria to reveal herself so the liars would let their guards down for five months, as they were getting to close to exposing Aria, the main A, herself. The reason why we saw Jenna and Lucas talking at the masquerade ball was that they were trying to plan a way to expose A. Aria figured before the ball, and blackmailed Melissa to dress as the black swan to go distract Lucas and Jenna, so they wouldn't expose A to the liars. In season 3, Lucas became all dark because he was getting depressed of having to work for the A-Team. So in season 3, Lucas began visiting Mona to hatch a plan together to stop Aria. Mona gave Lucas those pills that were found in his camera bags, as they were planning to use to somehow drug Aria and get rid of her. Also, in the episode Crazy, Hanna says that Mona used the code because she didn't trust Aria. Suspicous much? In This is A Dark Ride, it was Lucas who was visiting Mona at the beginning of the episode. Mona was giving Lucas more pills, and when Mona said: "I bet someone's life on it", she meant that they were planning to drug and then kill Aria. We know that there were two boys and one girl who were trying to push Aria off of the trian. Maybe they were Lucas, Mona and Toby. Toby, who is a more loyal A-Team member, didn't realize that Aria was in the box, just Garret. So Toby was the one who said: "You lied to me", as he found out the real plan. Mona and Lucas were the ones who were trying to get Toby to push, as the girl said: "Shut up just push". The plan ended up failing, as Aria stabbed Lucas with a skrewdriver. But since then, Aria and her team of A's, who are enraged, are now sought out to punish Lucas and Mona. This would explain why Toby-as-A was trying to hit Lucas on the skateboarad with his S.U.V last episode. This would also explain why Aria seems to be the most angry out of the four liars at Mona. Notice how despite Mona-as-A did almost NOTHING to Aria, Aria still hates her while Hanna and Emily, who were targeted the most by A, are already forgiving Mona?